The Relationship Diremption Stimulation
by LauraRoslinForever-Janeway25
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. This is a short episode addition to The Relationship Diremption. If you have read the taping report this will make sense. All I can say is it's nothing but Shamy fluff.


**_Author's note: SPOILER ALERT. This is an episode addition to The Relationship Diremption. If you haven't read the taping report you might wanna stay away until you see next week's episode. If you've read it, YAY!_**

**_I loathe leaving scenes unfinished. Especially when it's a Shamy scene. ; )_**

**_You know the drill, I don't own the characters. They are from the brilliant minds of Bill and Chuck. This is un-beta'ed and written in a moment of work boredom. Please review. I LOVE reviews._**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Empty room."

Knock, knock, knock. "Empty room."

Knock, knock, knock. "Empty room."

"You know, it would _really_ creep me out if the room answered back."

Sheldon getting drunk hadn't been on the evening's original agenda – famous last words – but his depression with his career coupled with the encouragement from those in the room, the first couple of glasses had gone down easily. She'd been less than vigilant about keeping score of how many glasses he had and with Penny constantly topping up his glass, he'd become completely hammered in no time.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He opened the door drunkenly stumbling to his bed where he collapsed onto it.

"Which pajamas do you want?" she asked, beside his dresser.

Sheldon blinked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. What day is it?"

"It's Saturday."

He nodded. "Then I want my Saturday pajamas."

Opening his drawer, she found them. "Okay, which ones are for Saturday?"

"You know what," he waved his hand dismissively. "I don't want them. It's far too hot in here. Why is it so hot?"

"It's the alcohol, Sheldon."

He kicked off his shoes. He attempted to sit up to get off his shirt but fell back against his bed. "I'm way too tired to get undressed."

"Come on, sit up and I'll help you."

He held out his hand and bracing herself she pulled him up into a sitting position. He swayed, and grabbed Amy by the waist to keep himself steady. Then he must have thought of a better idea, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him.

Amy sighed biting her tongue.

"Sheldon, I can't help get you dressed with your arms around me."

"You smell good."

"Thank you, its Tide."

"You're so good to me, Amy."

She shook her head. Drunk Sheldon is always much more affectionate than sober Sheldon. As much as she wished she could enjoy this side of him, she knew he would only wake up embarrassed if she let it go too far.

"Sheldon, do you want me to help you into your pajamas or not?"

"No, I'm too hot." The grip on her waist tightening, as he yawned.

Her expression softened. The temptation was too great for her and she wrapped her arms around him. One arm rubbed comforting circles on his back, and she ran her fingers through his soft hair with the other.

"Okay, why don't you lie down? You'll feel better once you get some sleep."

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Omm…"

"Please, Amy. We can cuddle," he looked up at her with those bright blue eyes.

_Ugh, she was so easy._

Giving in, she gave him a gentle shove. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Oh, goody."

Amy turned down the bed and Sheldon wasted no time laying down scooting over to leave room for her. Amy took off her jacket and then got into bed.

He snuggled against her but after a moment stated, "I'm still too hot."

Moving away from her he struggled with his shirts but after a few frustrating moments managed finally get them off, throwing them haphazardly across the room. Amy averted her eyes as his pants soon followed suit.

He nestle more snuggly against her. His head on her chest and legs tangles around hers.

Amy swallowed. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much." He sighed, closing his eyes.

A moment of silence filled the room.

In a whisper, Sheldon said, "Your hearts beating really fast."

"You're supposed to be going to sleep, not listening to my heart."

"How can I sleep when it sounds like River Dance in your chest? Are you scared?"

Felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "No."

"Are you upset?"

"Noooo."

"Are you about to have a heart attack?"

"No, Sheldon," she replied, annoyed, but thankful her boyfriend was completely oblivious. "I'm fine. Now go to sleep."

He took a deep breath, his face drifting up to nuzzle her neck. "Mmm, still smell good."

"It's probably my shampoo."

"Well, whatever it is, it smells good."

"Thank you."

"We should snuggle more often. Why don't we snuggle more?"

"Because you don't like to?" she suggested.

"Oh, that's true… but that only applies to other people. I like snuggling with you, I just don't tell you."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

Silence filled the room once again. For a moment Amy thought Sheldon finally fell asleep.

"I want to kiss you, Amy."

Amy took a deep breath. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because you're drunk."

"_So_?"

"_So_ you might regret it in the morning?"

"I never regret kissing you."

Amy bit her lip. It was just a kiss. They do that now, so what could be the harm in that?

"One kiss, and then you'll go to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Sheldon," she sighed, exasperated. She could only resist so much. Drunk or not, she needed him to cooperate with her.

"Fine, you win." His looked up at her. "But I have to say, you're awfully argumentative. The expression, "all talk and no action" comes to minds right now."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll tell you what, once that alcohol wears off, I will come back over and gladly make out with you. Until then, you get _one_ kiss."

Sheldon grinned. "Challenge accepted."

He took the glasses from her face and reached over to place them on his bedside table.

Confused she asked, "What are you doing?"

He rolled her under him. "What you don't know is that I've been doing some research and I've discovered with the correct breathing techniques, one kiss can last as long as you want it to."

Her breath caught as his lips met hers.

Two hours later when Amy finally left his apartment she was thankful of two things; her boyfriends amazing eidetic memory, and the fact that she was a very quick study.


End file.
